The specific aims of the Education Core are: 1) to integrate and create synergies between the pre-clinical and clinical investigators within MARC and between MARC investigators and other NIDA-funded centers;2) engage trainees in translational research by pairing pre-clinical trainees (NIDA/NIAAA training grant) with clinical investigators and clinical trainees (psychiatry residents and fellows) with pre-clinical investigators;3) design a career development program for MARC researchers to improve their communication, presentation and mentoring skills and an evaluation tool for measuring the program's impact;and 4) generate opportunites for the researchers to present their research findings to a national conference forum and to the public through community outreach and K-12 school education programs. The Education Core will coordinate with the academic units of the Departments of Behavioral Neuroscience and Psychiatry at the Oregon Health &Science University and of the Division of Mental Health and Clinical Neuroscience at the Veterans Administration Medical Center. The goals of the MARC support the health, education and community service missions of the University to promote healthy lifestyles and to improve science literacy of Oregon citizenry. The University has made a substantial commitment to establishing effective science education through its funding of the Science Outreach &Resources (SOAR) Committee and the Office of Science Education Opportunites. MARC researchers benefit from the wealth of opportunities to share their research findings with the public through one of the many campus'science education events including the Brain Awareness Week and Mental Health Week celebrations. The unique training combined with outreach opportunities gives every MARC researchers a chance to refine their communications skills and to more effectively disseminate their research findings.